Inception The dangerous game
by TotallyCaptivated
Summary: Their most dangerous game...Their most dangerous gamble...What twisted, unreal lives they lead...


"Tell us!" The man shouted roughly, though Authur didn't even flinch. I however did, biting my lip, not even noticing the pain; the blood was the only sign I had. The man that stood behind me grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking up sharply until I cried out. Authur's head snapped in my direction and his mouth hardened into a thin line.

"If you don't tell us I'll blow her fucking brains out!" The man towering over me shouted, and I closed my eyes tight, feeling the cold metal of the gun barrel against my temple. Authur bit his lip, and said:

"It's called Inception." My heart was racing in my chest, my arm throbbed from where they had cut it, and I opened my eyes slowly. Authur was staring at me intently, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ya' hear that, Romano? That's how they snaked us! That shitless game called 'Inception' the boss was talkin' about!" The man's voice from behind me seemed cocky, like they had just recovered all the secrets Authur stole.

"'Shitless game'?" Authur snarled, and I heard the rage in his voice, my breaths were coming in short mangled gasps as I struggled to free my hair from this man's "meat hooks."

"Do you even know the meaning of Inception? It's far more that a 'shitless game'." Authur had turned his attention to Romano, the leader, and the two men restraining him smiled devilishly. Romano raised the barrel of his gun and brought it down hard on Authur's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle as a trail of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. I couldn't hold in my gasp. Authur! His breaths were fast, labored, but his face remained in control.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME, YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" Romano screeched, landing a swift punch on the side of Authur's face. A sickening crack echoed around the empty room, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could see the blood dripping onto the cold, cement floor. Romano raised his gun yet again and my heart seized in my throat.

"Stop it!" I shouted, and Romano and the men holding Authur turned to look at me. Romano raised an eyebrow as he stalked over to me, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Try to keep your voice down honey, I don't want to hear you screamin' quite yet. It'll wear out your pretty little throat." And with that he reached up, grabbing the hem of my scarf, and with one fierce yank snatched it off my neck. The tearing of the fabric made my skin crawl as he leaned his face closer to mine, his sick, hot breath berated up against my cheek.

"You're pretty cute, Hun. I'll let you live if you have some fun with us first." An ice cold sweat broke over me, and Romano reached forward and cupped my chin roughly in his hand. I stared up at him defiantly.

"Don't touch her. She has nothing to do with this," I heard Authur's voice resonate with rage from behind Romano. He turned and sneered staring down at the bleeding Authur. He was on his knees already, breathing heavily, sweat and blood streaking across his face. I shook my head, signaling for him to stop, to not speak anymore. He could die.

"I'm the one who stole from you, not her." Authur's eyes met Romano's evenly and Romano stood licking his lips in disgust.

"I'm not linking' your attitude, boy." Romano jested, taking a step closer to Authur. He was silent for a while, as if a sudden idea occurred to him.

"I wanna know more about Inception." He whisped kneeling down beside Authur.

"You can teach me. How do I go in someone's dream? I need more money after all." The realization dawned heavily on me. Authur would refuse, and he would die. I-I had to do something!

"N-" Authur started before I called out to Romano:

"I can teach you!" The room was silent and Authur's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as Romano stood to his full height. A grin spread across Romano's face.

"Show me."

I pulled the wire out slowly, the gun pressed fiercely against the small of my back. Romano was stretched on one of the wicket chairs, and Authur was tied in the chair across from him, slipping in and out of conscious. I had to do this quick. I walked over to Authur, and gently brought the needle to his wrist. In the dream, his wounds wouldn't hurt as bad.

"Are you able to do this?" I whispered to him and he looked up at me with heavy laid eyes.

"I'm not letting you go in alone." I took a deep breath and nodded, gently slipping the needle into his wrist. He was asleep in an instant. I handed Romano the wire next, and he grinned down at me.

"Why don't you put it in for me, hun?" I choked back my disgust and slipped the needle into his skin. He slowly began to dose off. I walked over to my wicket chair and without wasting any time stuck it into my skin, letting the sweet darkness take me away.

Romano's mind was disgusting. Unbelievably so. Bars and strip clubs lined the desolated streets, and the dirtiness of it all made me gag. His projections were members from gangs, himself, women, and prostitutes. My eyes scanned the streets for Authur. I saw Romano taking in the "beauty" of his dreamscape. He vanished into a strip bar, and I noted the name: "Cat Scratch Club." I shivered.

"Ariadne." His voice was soft, and it startled me greatly, I couldn't hold back a gasp. I spun around, and saw Authur, standing weakly behind me.

"Why did you do it?" His eyes were full of concern, and I took a step closer to him. His clothes were stained red. If he had to fight his way in this dream, he'd die. In reality, and in the dreamscape; going down to Limbo. I gulped, loudly than I would have liked, and reached out gently to touch his arm. He flinched, and I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry," I murmured, before I turned my attention to the street before us.

"Your wounds. They wouldn't have hurt as much down here." I began, answering his question.

"And I know you would have refused to teach him. You would've died."

"My life shouldn't be any of your concern. You should focus on getting yourself out alive." His words cut deep they made me mad. I spun around to face him, and he seemed taken aback by my rage filled expression.

"How could you say that? Your life is just as important as mine!" His eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Ariadne, I have had the proper training for these kind of situations. You're an innocent bystander in all of this. Which makes it MY responsibility to make sure you get out alive, above all other things."

"It doesn't matter if I'm innocent! I'm involved now, and I'm going to help you! You can barely stand! These guys hurt you, Authur. They hurt me too, and to get through this you NEED to have some FAITH in me!" I stepped closer to him, staring up into his worried masked face.

"Ariadne…I…"

"Excuse me." A soft flirtatious female voice cooed and Authur and I turned to see who it was. A woman, dressed in a completely outrages outfit had strode up to us, to Authur, really, and licked her lips, taking him in.

"If she doesn't want you, baby," She purred taking a step closer to Authur.

"I do." And she slipped him a piece of paper.

"My number, come find me." And she leaned forward and stroked Authur's cheek before shooting me a menacing glare as she strode away. Anger bubbled up inside me, and I had to fight the urge to run over to her.

"Ariadne, where's Romano?" I turned to Authur, he seemed completely un-fazed about what had just happened, and I sighed pointing in the direction of the Cat Scratch Club.

"What should we do? We have to teach him about Inception." Authur thought for a moment, before striding forward toward the club. I ran to catch up to him.

"He likes games." Authur replied, looking straight ahead. There was a limp in his step, which made my heart sink.

"We'll have to negotiate with him. He's obviously not too smart, and if we try to reason with him we may be able to get a way around him."

It made sense, except for one part.

"He hates you, Authur. No doubt he'll kill you. How do you except to negotiate with him?" Authur stopped and looked down to stare at me.

"I'm not." He said and I breathed in. No WAY was he going to suggest that!

"You are."

The outfit was ridiculous. It would sure draw in Romano's attention (I shivered at that) and I would defiantly be able to negotiate our way out, but….to have Authur see me in this….I blushed. My face was completely red. Damn it! I had to be strong, brave. The outfit I was wearing was the only thing I could snag from the dressing room of the Cat Scratch Club that covered up my mid-section. I didn't want to feel totally exposed.

"Ariadne?" Authur's voice sounded from outside the dressing room curtain.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, just hold on…" I readjusted the garnets that hooked the fish net stockings into place on my costume. I took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain, tripping slightly over my platform boots as I did. I could now see eye to eye with Authur thanks to these things. His face was one of bewilderment, as he studied my appearance, his eyes burning into me as he looked up and down the length of my red satin corset, black fishnet stockings, and platform boots.

A smile played at his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked, finally meeting my eyes. I nodded, more confident than I was before. Maybe it was the height, and as I walked past Authur I couldn't help but notice his shirt. The blood had stained through…

Romano was sitting at the bar, drinking and laughing loudly, and as soon as any woman walked by he would slap her ass…hard. I was so tempted to strangle him. I knew Authur would be around. If I screamed, he'd come. So would Romano's subconscious, his projections…biting my lip I stalked over to where he sat and tapped him flirtatiously (I hoped, I wasn't used to doing these kind of things) on the shoulder. He turned, his face red and sweaty.

Fuck. He was drunk…this might actually work easier if he was loosened up some already though. I smiled, and he let out a catcall, and it made me sick. I sat down in the stool next to him before he dared even tried to slap me…_there._

"I want to play a game." I said, watching as his whole face light up. His eyes crawled over me, like he was trying to rape me with his eyes. I suddenly wanted Authur here. A couple of projections around us began to stare at me, questioning what I was doing. I could NOT upset him! His hand reached forward, and he grabbed my thigh, grinning slyly up at me. I felt his nails dig through the holes in my tights. My fists clutched together, and I bit my tongue to keep from telling him to "fuck off"!

"I bet chu' do." He chuckled, tightening his hold on my leg. My breath came out rather shakily as I noticed the position I had put myself in. Maybe I shouldn't have come off so strong, but this outfit helped me persuade and to blend in.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Romano asked, his eyes scanning the bar. "He drop dead yet?" He laughed dryly and I forced a smile.

"Instead of teaching you about Inception, I was thinking we play a game of hide and seek?" I had remembered Authur's words, if we should win, he let's us go. If he wins we tell him about Inception. But, he was dangerous. He wouldn't buy it this easily. Romano looked at me for a while as he chugged down the remaindants of his beer before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the bar and out into the street. My heart began to pound as I discovered most of the streets were deserted. It looked like a bad part of downtown New York. His dreamscape was already beginning to change. The heels of my boots clicked around on the cement roads, and Romano spun around and shoved me into the near by wall of a building. I let out a cry of surprise as the left heel on my boot snapped off as I fell backwards.

"How about this…" Romano said, slamming his hands on either side of my head. He pressed his body flat against mine, so close I couldn't move, and I could feel his erection press against the folds of his jeans. I could change this dream. Alter it. But his subconscious would come, and they would tear us apart; and, when we awoke, he would kill Authur and do whatever he wanted to do to me anyway. This time with help from his friends. So I remained still.

"No game. No fuckin' hide and seek. You let me have some fun with you, and I spare the point man's life." My heart seized in my chest. He knew about Authur. Shit! Romano brought his face closer to mine, and his breath smelled like stale booze and cigarettes. Slowly, he began to lick the length of my neck, and I struggled profusely under him.

"W-wait! If you do this, the Inception will never work!" He froze momentarily before I felt his hand on my inner thigh. My heart was pounding; I had never felt fear like this.

"It won't work? Why's that, kitten?" He groaned against the skin of my collarbone, his hand by my thigh grabbed the holes in my tights has he ripped it from my right leg. The garnets snapped causing me to flinch. He chuckled.

"Cat got your tongue?" He mocked, kissing up the base of my jaw. My legs were shaking.

"You gonna tell me why it won't work…?" Then a loud popping noise was heard, and Romano's legs buckled and he fell closer onto me. I saw over his shoulder Authur, standing behind us with his gun pointed at Romano's head.

"It won't work because you're mind has to be totally focused on the Inception. If it's not, your dream world will collapse." I recalled back three years ago; to when Cobb and I had entered the world he and Mal had created. It was crumbling. I just never knew the reason why.

"Authur!" I breathed in relief, even though I still felt the wetness of Romano's saliva on my neck. I felt like throwing up. Six projections began walking the streets, lulled in by the gunshot. I noticed his subconscious had grown wary now, and they were staring at Authur with more than curiosity in their gaze.

"That so?" Romano chuckled moving forward to cup my face in his hands.

"I don't believe you."

"Did you know, Romano?" Authur questioned, his voice taking on a much more dangerous edge. "If you die in your dream world…" He cocked his gun, "You die in reality." I knew Authur was bluffing, but from the way Romano froze told me he didn't. And Authur had a gun point blank to the back of his head.

"Now let her go." Authur demanded, and Romano hesitantly stepped away from me. Wobbling, I stood, and stumbled toward Authur. It was nearly impossible due to my broken heel, and I saw Authur take in my appearance. His eyes flashed and he turned his attention back to Romano.

"Now, we are going to play game." Authur snarled, his face coated in a mask of rage. I gripped the sleeve of his shirt as more projections began to notice us. This wasn't good. Romano turned to us, blood running down the length of his arm.

"I liked it better when the little lady said it." He hissed, whipping his tongue in my direction. My grip on Authur tightened.

"Shut up! Here's the catch: If we win, you let us go." Romano's face broke into a smile as he let forth the worst laugh I had ever heard.

"Let you go? DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID?" He screamed, his yells bouncing off the walls of the city. More projections drew in closer, their faces contorted in a mask of anger. I knew shifting the dream was dangerous, but at this point it needed to be done. Before a projection had reached forward to grab Authur by the base of his neck a wall of glass fell between them. It circled around the area where me, Authur and Romano stood. The projections couldn't get through.

"What the hell did she just do?" Romano questioned, throwing a menacing glare in my direction.

"If you win," Authur continued, "We'll tell you about Inception." Romano seemed to be actually considering this, and all the while his subconscious banged on the glass barrier behind us.

"Let me mix this up a bit." Romano said, taking a step towards us. Authur followed his movements with his gun.

"If I win, I get to have some fun with the girl."

"No." Authur answered immediately, and deadly too. I glanced up at him, his eyes still held their rage.

"Then," Romano said, taking a couple steps closer to us. His face was almost even with the front of Authur's gun.

"I get to kill you." I froze, my heart daring to break through my ribs. He wants this instead of Inception? How much of a threat was Authur to him? What secrets did he manage to steal?

"If you refuse..." He said pointing his finger in my direction; he didn't have to finish his sentence to make his point clear. He'd kill me immediately as soon as time ran out and we woke up. "You've been careful about not saying her name around me for a reason, isn't that right…._Authur_?" I felt him stiffen beside me. Romano how did he…then realization seized me. I had called out Authur's name! How careless could I be?

"But I know your name, and I can track you down. After all, we snagged you by your old workspace, in Paris. But Authur, you don't live there, do you?" He turned his attention to me. "But she does." He smiled, that nasty smile. "I'll find her through you." There was silence. Authur stood there, his mouth a thin line. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"But I make sure she gets somewhere safe first. Somewhere you can't know the location too." I froze. What?

"Do we have a deal, Authur?" Romano muttered reaching out his hand.

"You win, you get away. I win your dead and the girl's safe. You have ten minutes to hide from me. There's no more room for negotiation." Authur hesitated before reaching out and shaking Romano's hand. The ugly man smiled and turned toward me, giving me a wink.

"Let's get this game started. You better hide well, or you're dead, Point Man!" And with that the dream world crumbled, as we entered the new dreamscape for our game.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered, as Authur and I trudged warily through the city streets. Romano was catching on without clearly understanding it. Cars whizzed by, and on either side of us was a glass wall, holding his subconscious back.

"Paradox." Authur whispered as he looked straight ahead.

"Authur," I said reaching out and grabbing his wrist. He turned to stare at me, his expression blank.

"Just shoot us. We'll wake up." Authur stared down at me, a ghost smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"If I do that, Ariadne," He whispered, his hand coming up and cupping my cheek. "His men will shoot you."

"I noticed how you didn't say "us"." I said, watching his face intently. He smiled softly, as his eyes met mine.

"I'm not going to last long, Ariadne. Look." And with that he began to un-button his tattered shirt, revealing his blood soaked chest. How he was still standing I had no idea. I shook my head, and his other hand came up, cupping my other cheek.

"You didn't have to agree." I choked out, staring at my feet, my tattered stockings. "You didn't. You could've let us both get away!" He leaned in closer to me, letting our foreheads touch gently.

"Don't worry, Ariadne. I'll see you when you dream." And with that, his head turned gently to the side and he brought his lips to mine. Everything seemed to stop at that instant. The throbbing in my arms and legs were gone, the cries of Romano's projections were gone, and all I could feel was the warmth of Authur's lips against mine. His hands slid gingerly under my ear, so that his fingers wound playfully in my mangled hair. I brought my arms up around his neck, Deeping the kiss. Our lips parted, and I felt his sweet breath mingle with mine, and I pressed our mouths together again. I didn't want to let him go. Ever. Authur pulled away slowly, and pulled me to his chest. I didn't mind the blood that smeared on my cheek; I just wrapped my arms around him and held him close, silently sobbing onto his chest.

"Well, ain't this sweet?" We turned to see Romano standing at the other end of the street. Authur stepped protectively in front of me, and his expression was grim. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I reached down and clutched his hand in mine. His warmth calmed me.

"This is my dream, isn't it Authur?" Romano questioned. I didn't like him saying Authur's name. It was too special to be coming out of that bastard's mouth. Authur frowned.

"What are you getting at?"

"If this is my dream," Romano said shrugging, I can do whatever the hell I want." He held out his hand and a shotgun materialized in the base of his palm. He pointed the shotgun at Authur's head, smiling wickedly.

"I understand the rules of Inception now. It's your dream, your rules. Go to hell!" He shouted before the dream world crumbled and everything went black.

I awoke to bright lights. Bright lights, and a beeping heart monitor beside me bed. My head hurt terribly, and my vision was blurry as my foresight adjusted to my surroundings.

"Good morning, darling." I heard Eames mutter softly to my left and I turned my head in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Eames?" I groaned, reaching out my hand but stopped when I noticed my totem lying on the table beside me. I couldn't reach it. Eames stood silently and, with a latex glove, pushed it into my hand. I thanked him mentally for not touching it. I flicked it, and when it fell I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't dreaming. Dreaming…dreams…dream scape….Romano…Authur…. Authur! I sat up abruptly, but groaned when my head became dizzy and I lay gently back down.

"E-Eames. Authur? Wh-where's Authur?" Eames stared at me for a moment before he pointed down the hall.

"I found you guys tied up in the warehouse along with some other man and his goons. I took them out easy," He added, noticing the concern sketched across my face. "When the man woke up and tried to attack me I shot him, and rushed you and Authur to a hospital."

"How was he? How, how was Authur?"

"He looked worse than hell." Eames said, chuckling without humor. I breathed in a deep shaky breath as I prepared myself for the next question…and it's answer.

"Is he dead?"

At this Eames looked up from his hands to me, and a smile spread across his face.

"No."

I could feel myself breathe again, and I slowly felt myself slip into the blissful dark void of sleep.

_2 months later… _

I didn't have to stay in the hospital long. They let me go after a couple days just so they could make sure my head was Ok. I must have banged it somehow. Authur was still in by the time I was out. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him, or see, judging by the fact that I had an overload of catching up work to do. The couch in my apartment scratched at my back as I tried desperately to finish up my work. I was distracted however, when I realized that the answer to Jean de Chelles Notre Dame de Paris speech was Authur. Sighing, I walked over to my door, shrugged on my coat and boots, and exited my apartment building. I had to check on him.

Late night visits for the hospital were almost over, so I had to be quick. Walking up to the front desk I explained my business and they told me his room, third floor. I thanked the lady kindly and headed over to the elevator. I clicked the button to the destinated floor, and stared blankly ahead. I wasn't sure if I was ready. To see him I mean. He'd be hurt, bandaged…weak. But my heart fluttered when I remembered our kiss. He would still be Authur. As the elevator doors opened, and I exited out into the hallway, I realized that many of the nurses were packing up the floor. Trading shifts. One of the nurses came up to me and told me to be quick; visiting hour would be over in ten. I nodded, and strode over to room 30B. Slowly, I pushed open the door. Authur lay, still, his eyes clothes in a hospital cot. They had removed his shirt, and I could make out his muscles as well as a think bandage over his shoulder where Romano had hit him. His nose seemed to be cracked, and his lip was split. I felt my heart sink. Seeing him hurt like this…was almost too much.

Hesitantly I made my way over to the side of the bed, and kneeled in front of him.

"Authur?" I whispered, reaching out and running my hand through his hair. He stirred, but did not awake. Biting my lip, I stood, and went around to the other side of the bed. I kicked off my shoes and coat, and gently laid down beside him, resting my head on his bicep. Looking up, I studied his face; all the memories of last week came rushing back. Stretching forward, I gently planted a kiss on his forehead.

"_I'll see you when you dream_." I whispered, feeling my throat tighten, and I wound my fingers through his. I would never leave him. I closed my eyes, and let myself be lulled to sleep. I didn't care that I'd be woken up soon; I just wanted to be by him. I felt him squeeze my hand lightly, and even though his eyes were still closed I knew he knew I was here.

"I'm glad you're Ok…" I whispered, nuzzling my head between his shoulder and neck. He smiled, and leaned his head against mine.

"Authur…what did you steal from him? From Romano?" I looked up at his face, but his smile remained.

"I'm sorry that you were dragged into it, Ariadne." I murmured, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"What I stole, was the secrets of Romano's drug exchange. That's were he got his money. He could have easily gone to jail for the rest of his life." I nodded, realizing that Romano had lost it, and it brought me some reassurance to know that he was gone. I felt my totem in my pocket, and was tempted to check. To make sure it wasn't a dream. But, suddenly, it didn't matter. I was with Authur, and he was with me, alive. That was all I needed.


End file.
